WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 22 - Champ of the Flying Squirrels
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. In Asia, Elsa gets charmed about a small flying squirrel that ends up landing on her hair. However, when she's doubted of her own toughness, she challenges David to a competition for the title of champ of the flying squirrels.


The Wild Kratts levitated over a deciduous forest in Asia.

"Ah... what a pacific day.. no villains, no Predators… it's feels like a vacation," Jimmy commented, while checking on a recipe in Grandma Jimmena's book. "And I know the perfect thing for a day like this."

"Brownies?" Bite-Size asked.

"Chiparoos?" Koki asked.

"No and no. A special summer treat. Got everything I need, but I'm missing some nuts. It takes two hours to make, and I promise you will not be disappointed."

On the shell, a certain nymph was laying down, letting the breeze flow over her.

"Ah… such peace and quiet..." Elsa soon felt herself fall asleep. Then, she thought she heard a whoosh. "Huh?" She quickly sat up. "What was that?"

Something landed on her head, making her yelp in surprise. "H-hey!" A furry face bent down and looked at her.

"Awww… you're so cute! Whatever you are."

"Elsa, you alright? I heard shouting," David called. "What's that?"

"This little fella here startled me, that's all. Isn't he the most cutest thing ever?"

"I thought you thought Flip or Snowanna were the most cutest thing ever," he teased.

"Well, he's on my list of Most Cutest. And it's a huuuge one."

"Oh, sister."

"What's going on up here?" Aviva joined them. "Oh, _ay que lindo_! That's so cute and fluffy!"

"I know right?"

"Girls, I'll never fully understand them," David joked.

* * *

Soon, all the girls in the Tortuga were puppy eyed about the little rodent.

"You girls are really into this flying squirrel," Martin commented.

"A squirrel that can fly?" Elsa gasped. "Maybe that's how he startled me in the first place."

"Now I've seen everything," Bite-Size said. "I mean, a mammal that's not a bat that can fly?"

"Well, bro, looks like it's time to school them again," Chris decided.

"Long time we didn't do that," Martin cheerfully pointed out.

"School? Yay!" Mina cheered. She had never been in a school, so it sounded pretty interesting. The girls sat down in front of the screen, and the Kratt Bros stood in front of them.

"Okay, first of all, we need to find the exact species of this flying squirrel," Martin explained. "There are exactly 44 species of it, and the biggest amount of them live here in Asia."

"Okay, guess this can be easy." Aviva picked up the device she used to take blood from the Florida Panther. "Little buddy, you will only feel a little prick."

The squirrel didn't even squeak as he took the shot.

"Wow, you're one tough squirrel," Elsa smiled.

"I got it!" Aviva warned after a moment. "Our buddy here is… a red-cheeked flying squirrel!"

"Well, that could explain his color," Martin thought. "These are one of the most attractive kinds of flying squirrels."

"Why are they flying squirrels in the first place?" Clarissa asked. "I don't see any wings on him."

"Although they are known as "flying squirrels", they don't actually fly - they glide through the air. See this furry webbing between its arms and legs?" He carefully lifted the squirrel's arm. "These are furry membranes that serve as a parachute which supports the squirrel while jumping from tree to tree."

"Oh… kind like my bat wings, that are like a giant hand, right?" Bites looked at his stretched skin in his own wing.

"Well, similar, but they can't flap them hard enough that they can fly. Not spread out enough either, another thing he doesn't have."

"Well, despite this, it's good to have another flying buddy around here. Looks like we're gonna get along just fine." Bites looked at the squirrel.

"Uh, Martin?" Mina lifted up her hand.

"Yes?"

"What name should we give him?"

"Elsa, why don't you name him? You brought him here."

"Well, he's sure gonna fly now," Elsa noticed, seeing the flying squirrel preparing to leap. He made a jump and his membranes spread out, allowing the rodent to glide to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, he didn't have a smooth landing and crashed onto a shelf with some movies.

"Oooo! That's gotta hurt," Sam pointed out. Elsa picked up the video cover that he landed on.

"Impressive jump however, Rocky," Elsa decided.

"Rocky? Like in Stallone's _Rocky Balboa_?" Chris asked, seeing the cover of the movie.

"Well, I said he was going to fly," Elsa chuckled. "And I simply love this movie! Stallone's so hunky!"

"So do I! His fighting techniques are so admiring!" Bites agreed. He whistled the movie's theme song.

"Okay, I agree. Rocky it is," Martin consented. "He looks like he wants to try again." He saw the squirrel wanting to take another leap.

"I gotta film this one. That's one impressive way of moving around." Chris got his Creaturepod. Rocky looked around. "Okay, he's looking for a good landing spot."

"He eyes his location, and with those legs of his, he glides!" The flying squirrel jumped and opened his arms. Rocky glided on course... landing on Jimmy's head. The sudden movement made him yelp. Elsa chuckled.

"I got like that too," the nymph commented. "He's pretty light and tough. Almost as light as I am." Then, she turned to Aviva. "Aviva, have you ever made a flying squirrel suit?"

"Not that I remember," Aviva thought. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Come on, no way this light thing is so tough," David muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Elsa placed her hands on her hips. "You want proof of this?"

"Sounds like a competition idea," Chris observed the situation.

"What do you have in mind, sister?"

"A test on flying squirrel abilities and survival tactics in the forest," Elsa explained.

"Winner gets this sweet trophy." Martin picked up a trophy he had in his backpack. "And the title of Champ of the Flying Squirrels."

"Where did he get that?" Sam asked.

" **More importantly, how did he fit that in there?"** M.A.T.I. questioned.

"That's just how Martin is. Deal with it," Chris said, not surprised.

"So... are you in... or are you chicken?" Elsa mocked. David pouted.

"I accept your challenge, little sister."

"Uh, I'm still several decades ahead of you," she reminded with a smirk.

"In human years, you're younger!"

"Okay, okay!" Aviva separated the two of them. "I'll get to work immediately then, and after lunch, we'll have our challenge."

"Chris, you train David, and Koki, you train Elsa." Martin pointed out.

"Get ready to have a new and shiny trophy," Chris assured to David.

"We'll make those two eat our dust," Koki guaranteed Elsa.

* * *

Later, after lunch, Chris set up a climbing training for David.

"Just like the gray squirrels in North America, flying squirrels are excellent climbers," Chris informed as he helped David with the harness.

"Dude, honestly, do I have to wear THIS?!" David saw the costume he was put in.

"David, this costume is something skydivers have developed precisely to mimic flying squirrels," Chris pointed out. "Just for you to know, humans have long been envious of the flying squirrel's gliding abilities."

"Sounds expensive."

"Really worth it if you ask me. Now take your place and prepare to glide!" Chris blew a whistle, and David climbed a bit more, before trying to search a spot with a white flag.

"Got the spot. One.. two… three!" David jumped to glide, but an involuntary wind current made him lose his balance and bump his head nearby the flag. Chris flinched.

"I know how that feels..."

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls, Koki was helping Elsa get a flying squirrel like gadget on.

"Now remember Elsa, flying squirrels can only go a certain amount of meters each time they glide," she told her. "Also, check the wind currents a bit. The better the wind, the more your radius to glide goes."

"Got it, Koki." Elsa took a deep breath, and jumped to glide.

"Don't fight against the currents. Use them!" Koki commented. The Time Nymph felt the wind on her left, and opened her "wings".

"Don't fight against the currents… Don't fight them... Use them..." Elsa remembered those words. The wind carried her to go right and she got hold of a nearby tree trunk.

"Excellent work!" Koki greeted from down below. "Perfect landing too!" Elsa smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"We gotta step it up, David," Chris said, watching the girls through his binoculars. "They look like they're starting to train food collecting." Rocky the landed on his binoculars, and startled him. "Okay, okay! Got it! No spying!"

* * *

After a few hours, the two teams met up back at the Tortuga.

"Ladies and gentlemen, critters of all ages!" Ventus called from the Tortuga's head. He had a head mic on, with Jimmy next to him. "This is Vincent Kratt from the Tortuga HQ, ready to start transmitting the very first Champ of the Flying Squirrels tournament! Isn't that right, James?"

"That's right, Vincent!" Jimmy commented. "And the teams are here! We have Team Glider, Elsa Genosharp and her trainer, Koki Bambrick!" Elsa and Koki waved from their spot in a nearby tree. "And on Team Windstreak, David Genosharp and his trainer, Christopher Kratt!" The boys waved from a parallel tree.

"How's everything from down there, Martin?" Ventus asked.

"The cameras are set on, and the atmosphere is perfect for a competition!" Martin filmed the region. "The crowd here is ecstatic for what could be the ultimate sibling dispute settling competition!"

"Go, Team Glider!" Mina and Aviva cheered.

"GOOOO, WINDSTREAK!" Sam cheered with M.A.T.I.

"All Wild Kratts Kids will be witnessing this event as well, right?" Jimmy asked.

"You can say the gang's all here! This is live coverage and every agent had been notified for this fur raising event!" Ventus showed on the screen.

Bite-Size stepped forward, with two flags.

"This competition will go from the Tortuga to a pinpointed tree three miles from the current position!" the bat-in-human form announced. "The tests are established: gliding ability, climbing, food collecting, survival and finally a glide race to the Tortuga." The two competitors put on their Creature Power Suits. "Racers, start your suits!"

Rocky landed on Martin's hand. Elsa and David touched him, ready for the race.

"Activate Flying Squirrel Powers!"

"On your marks… get set..." Elsa felt a rush a wind from behind, making her smirk. "GLIDE!"

"And they're off!" Ventus announced. "And guess we better be off too!" He pulled Jimmy by the shirt. "Clarissa, let's get going!"

Elsa and David started the race shoulder to shoulder. As the wind blew, however, the Time Nymph used it in her favour, and David tried the best he could to stay in the air.

"It looks like Elsa is taking advantage of this blustery day," Jimmy announced, as he and Ventus took a ride on Clarissa.

"Well, flying squirrels can use the wind in their favour, so you can't says she's cheating," Ventus pointed out. "OOH! Faceplant!" He then looked at David. Chris sighed, facepalming.

"It's one point to Team Glider for the excellent gliding performance." Martin marked on a chalkboard. Koki high fived Aviva and fist bumped Mina. Sam grumbled a bit.

"It's just the beginning. We'll reach you," the mutant swore.

"All eyes on the field, you all, for it's time to the next test: climbing!" Martin stated. "The first one to catch the message orb wins a point."

David was zigzagging along the branches on all fours at fast speeds to keep up with the orb. Elsa was a bit ahead, but she stumbled a little and nearly fell twice. This caused her to fall behind.

"David's got the upper hand now! Looks like the training with the Kratts' expert climber worked!" Ventus pointed out. "Poor Elsa, by the way." Once in reach, David jumped and caught the orb in midair.

"And he's got it, folks! That's a point for Team Windstreak!" Jimmy said. Sam embraced M.A.T.I., but after this, they both blushed.

* * *

Elsa climbed down, breathing hard. Suddenly, her stomach growled.

"Time for food collection. The food, in this case, is the summer treat I made today: chocolate nut squares, spread all over the forest," Jimmy explained. "The contestants must gather all the food they can in the stated time and carry it to their assigned markers. The one with the most food wins the challenge."

"Perfect timing. I'm starving," the Time Nymph commented under her breath.

"Wait. They'll have to put it in their mouths?" Ventus asked.

"Not exactly. Aviva programmed special compartments in the suits to hold food," Jimmy explained. "And now's the perfect time to test it. The contestants have eight minutes to collect the food and hurry to their markers. Starting NOW!"

The two siblings quickly dashed around the area. Elsa used her nose and quickly found some of the special squares wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Oh, and also, the treats are vegan safe. So Elsa will be able to eat them," Jimmy pointed out.

"Score!" the Time Nymph cheered quietly before scurrying to find more.

"Either the flying squirrel food collecting instinct is kicking in or we just have a hungry nymph in a CPS running around," Martin joked. "Elsa is dashing all over the place, finding a lot of treat stashes!"

"If I recall, she didn't eat much at lunch today, Martin," Ventus pointed out. "So I'm going for the hunger theory. And she must be REALLY hungry if she's running that fast!"

"David didn't have much to eat as well, but eating like that, he won't get much further," Jimmy pointed out, seeing David take a bite of one of the squares before tucking the rest away and hurrying to find more.

"You know, eating that fast could cause a bit of a decrease in speed and a cramp in his stomach," Clarissa pointed out.

"And also, it could cause him to not have many treats when he reaches his marker in two minutes. Elsa is already on route to hers."

"Come on, David, it's not time to have a snack!" Chris clenched his fists.

"Go, Elsa! Go, sister!" Mina cheered.

"30 seconds before the teams need to get to their markers!" Ventus announced. Hearing that, David quickly scurried towards his marker. Too bad he didn't chew perfectly: a cramp in his stomach slowed him down. Elsa was already at her marker, having already had her stash counted and now calmly munching away at her snacks.

"Looks like David bit more than what he could chew," Clarissa teased.

"Whose side are you on, huh?" David complained via Creaturepod. He collapsed at his marker just before the last second.

"I was just saying."

"One more point for Team Glider!" Martin announced. "And the crowd goes wild!"

"And now, a 20 minute break for the contestants to eat their snacks," Ventus announced. "And David, in your case… chew a little more and swallow bit by bit." The Time Guardian huffed in annoyance.

* * *

"And Team Glider are one point ahead of Windstreak," Martin pointed out. "With only two tests left, I can't stop but wondering how the siblings are leading with all that pressure."

"Okay, champ, we're on our way to that trophy." Koki offered a drink to Elsa. "You're doing great work, if you ask me."

"Perhaps… but don't you think David's getting a little too much into winning than into seeing how the features work?" Elsa thought for a moment.

"Sweetie, time for you to understand how the mind of a boy works," Koki pointed out. "When there's a competition, they take till the end to realize how dumb they're being."

"You're getting that because of the brothers, aren't you?" Elsa teased.

"I know I'm pretty over-competitive myself," Koki guaranteed.

Meanwhile, David took a drink from Chris.

"We're just one step behind them, dude. Get the two next ones right, and you get that trophy."

"Elsa's got spunk, I'll give her that," David commented, sipping his water. "But I'll show her that flying squirrels aren't that tough as they seem." He received a glare from Chris. "Um, no offense."

"The tournament shall continue in two minutes!" Jimmy announced. "Contestants, get ready!"

* * *

"Next test is survival! Let's see if these two flying squirrels can find a place to hide and escape from predators," Jimmy announced. "With nighttime arriving, it's more than enough time for the squirrels to get this right!"

"Let's just wait and see, James," Ventus said, eyes on the screen. "And they're off!"

"And so are we!" Jimmy bumped Clarissa with his feet. "Hi-yo, Clarissa!"

"You repeat that, and there'll be a mutiny!" the wolf girl growled. The redhead shivered while the dirty blonde chuckled.

Elsa and David glided through the trees.

"The flying squirrels have good night vision, and most species hunt and are active throughout the night," Ventus informed. "That's a reason why very few people get to see them."

"But they're the not only ones that like night time. Better watch out for the owls and tree snakes of the forest," Jimmy pointed out.

"Speaking of snakes, there's no venomous ones in the area, are there?" Ventus asked in a worried tone.

"M.A.T.I. had done a creature scope of the area before the competition, and this area is absent of venomous snakes," Martin assured. "Either way, they're a threat to flying squirrels. So Elsa and David better watch out."

The Genosharp brother was in front of Elsa, climbing down and up trees.

"I guess I'm finally getting the hang of gliding," the Time Guardian said. As he tried, even though he bumped his head once more, he landed a bit better. Elsa on the other hand, was looking all over the place, trying to find a hole to hide.

"Okay, no owls and snakes yet. Maybe I can get this one best if I take a lower hole on a tree." Elsa looked up to find a hole. She climbed up with some food left, but then David startled her.

"Looking for me?" he said, chuckling. "Sorry, sister, this hole's mine. Better find your own survival spot."

"And David got one point. He found a hideout and kept some food for later," Ventus announced. Elsa huffed, but calmed down. By that moment, they heard in the sky a chirp.

"Uh-oh! The predators have arrived!" Jimmy said.

"Getting into the hole now!" David entered the hideout, and covered the exit. Elsa climbed down to find a spot to hide, seeing she couldn't count on her brother to save her.

An owl climbed on a nearest branch and started to explore the tree to find food.

"Okay, David... you're safe as long as the owl doesn't hear you." The Time Guardian saw how big an owl was for a flying squirrel. As for Elsa, she fearfully picked up a small stone and threw it in a direction away from her.

"To the moon with this competition! David needs my help, him wanting to win or not," the Time Nymph decided. The owl heard the sound of the stone hitting the leaves on the ground and went to see explore the sound. "Now to find my own spot to hide."

In a quiet scurry, she went up a tree a couple of feet away, luckily finding a knothole for herself. However, she wasn't counting on the hole already being occupied.

"Tree snake!" Elsa gasped, holding herself not to scream. The snake seemed deep asleep. Quietly, the Time Nymph stepped back to the entrance, but then, she got trapped. That same owl just came to the tree. "Aw, come on!"

David, looked from his hideout spot, seeing the owl busy with something else. Quietly, he came out of the knothole and looked to where the Tortuga was parked.

"Looks like a tough situation to Elsa. If she's not smart, either the snake of the owl will get her," Ventus whispered.

"What? Why wasn't I informed of this?!" David scolded via Creaturepod.

"Uh… I said there were predators, remember?"

"Oh... awkward," Sam muttered.

"Well… I do owe her one," the Time Guardian admitted. Picking a nut out of his leftovers, David accurately flicked it at the owl.

"Is he nuts?!" Martin gasped. "Ha-ha. Nuts. Uh, ahem, but now that owl will notice him!"

"Yoo-hoo! Feathers for brains!" David mocked. "Why don't you get someone your own size?" Seeing that he got the bird's attention, he hurriedly zigzagged through the treetops, with the owl a few feet behind.

With the opportunity, Elsa quickly but quietly exited, but a small crick was enough for the snake to wake up. "Pixie sticks!" she yelped before leaping out of the knothole.

"Elsa! Bring it here!" David called for her sister. The owl reached for the Genosharp brother, and Elsa pushed him aside, letting the bird catch the snake.

"That's a great view on teamwork!" Ventus announced. "Looks like a competition won't be enough to make them forget how deep a sibling's love can be!"

"Whoa, nice work, bro."

"Same to you, sis." The two fist bumped. "Ow!" David yelped, kneeling onto the branch. "Pixie sticks. Twisted my ankle on that last leap."

"Want a ride?" Elsa offered. "The Gliding Master will help you on the race back."

"What about my weight?"

"On your conscience or on your belch for all those nut squares?" Elsa teased. "Come on, pouty face, before you-know-who finds us again."

* * *

The teams waited for the siblings to return. Mina had already fallen asleep on Avia's lap.

"And the competitors are returning to the big finish!" Jimmy announced. "Wake up the cheering teams!" Martin nodded and blew a vuvuzela. The Hope Nymph and Sam woke up with a start.

"Did you have to do that?!" Sam complained.

"Either that or the Wow Fact alarm."

"Fair enough."

"David and Elsa are shoulder-on-shoulder," Ventus informed, followed by a chuckle. "It's quite interesting that Elsa could carry David's weight on her after eating all those nut squares."

"Well, I could say nymphs, despite the lightness, are stronger than they seem since the first generations, but why spoil their party?" Mina teased. Aviva rolled her eyes.

"And… photo finish!" Ventus announced, with Bites taking a picture of the siblings. "Please standby for the results to load onto the main monitor!"

"It's… It's a tie! They both reached the landing spot!" Jimmy announced. The teams cheered for the champions.

David and Elsa came down from the Tortuga's shell, and deactivated.

"Looks like we have two Champs of the Flying Squirrels," Martin commented. "You'll have to share the trophy then." Rocky then dove into his backpack. "Hey! What are you doing there, buddy?"

The squirrel popped out of the backpack, with two streamers on top of his head. Martin picked him up and saw they weren't streamers; they were TWO medals!

"Good idea, Rocky!"

"Seriously, where did he get those?!" Sam was completely dumbfounded.

"I know. But that aside, here in front of all Wild Kratts Kids watching us online, and all the members of our team, pronounce you David, and you Elsa, the first ever Champs of the Flying Squirrels!" Ventus announced, as Martin placed the medals on the siblings' necks.

"And what we can do with this trophy then?" Bites wondered. Rocky landed inside of it.

"It's his trophy now," Elsa decided. "Rocky is a true champion that taught us many things about flying squirrels."

"As tough and smart as they are light," David added. Martin held up the trophy, and the team joined in, celebrating.

"And it's in this climax of celebration that we finish this transmission of the very first Champ of the Flying Squirrel tournament!" Ventus said, throwing his microphone aside and joining the team.

The team lifted up David and Elsa, and they both lifted Rocky inside the trophy. There, with the team, were now three champions.


End file.
